Kisah Kucing
by CALIC0
Summary: [MC] Kuroko, sang majikan, tahu bila kehadiran Momonyan berserta kelima anaknya: Kinyan, Midonyan, Aonyan, Muranyan, Akanyan, akan memberi warna bagi kesehariannya. "Ya ampun! Kenapa pup di atas kasur?" [warn: kucing]
1. Chapter 1

**KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kisah Kucing ch.1 © cnbdg2002090115**

**Warn: kucing, kucing, dan kucing**

* * *

Kuroko menamai hewan berkaki empat itu Momonyan, seekor kucing berambut lebat. Sesuai namanya, kucing tersebut memiliki warna yang dapat dikatakan unik, kalau tidak ingin dikatakan aneh. Merah muda. Ya, kucing merah muda yang mungkin bisa bersaing dengan marmut merah muda.

Vertebrata tersebut adalah pemberian seorang tetangga, seseorang bernama Koganei yang merupakan seorang kolektor kucing segala ras. Dari yang hasil impor sampai yang hasil menggondol dari tempat sampah ia memiliki semua. Iya, sebesar itulah cinta Koganei pada mereka, sudah seperti anak sendiri. Jadi, jangan kaget mengetahui fakta mengenai operasi bibir yang ia lakukan sehingga menyerupai bentukan bibir kucing. Itu hanya satu bentuk kecintaannya pada hewan mengeong tersebut.

Momonyan diberikan saat dia masih berusia 3 bulan. Saat sudah tidak perlu disusui induknya, sudah boleh mendapat makan minum dari luar, dan utamanya saat masih bertubuh kecil menggemaskan. Alasan mengapa Kuroko mendapatkan dia adalah karena rasa kasihan Koganei pada tetangga sekaligus remaja yang telah ia anggap adik.

"Kamu tinggal sendirian, bertemu orang tua hanya melalui kiriman uang di ATM, belum punya pacar juga. Jadi kucing ini sebagai teman curhat kamu, Kuroko."

Masalahnya, Momonyan bukan tipe kucing cerewet. Dia manja, senang melingkari kaki dan duduk di atas pangkuan. Namun diajak curhat? Jangan harap. Kalian hanya akan mendapat lambaian ekor merah muda lebatnya. Dia tipe peliharaan yang ada dalam bentuk wujud, bukan suara.

Di luar itu, rasa bersyukur selalu Kuroko rasakan. Setidaknya, setiap pulang sekolah pasti akan ada sesuatu yang menyambut salam "Aku pulang" dan Momonyan akan menghampiri sambil memberi pandangan yang seakan mengucap, "Tetsu-kun, makan~"

Momonyan paling suka makanan kaleng rasa ayam.

.

.

Dia kucing betina. Betina, berarti memiliki kemampuan untuk menghasilkan keturunan. Inilah kesulitan terbesar Kuroko sebagai pemilik-sekaligus ayah. Bukan tidak menyukai bila memiliki peliharaan banyak, tetapi … uangnya dari mana? Dan, orang tua nun jauh di sana tidak mungkin mengizinkan. Mengasuh hewan sama dengan mengasuh anak. Susah-susah gampang. Makanan, kotoran, belum lagi kalau sudah sakit dan kutuan. Seperduabelas waktu hidup terisi untuk merawat mereka.

Itu sebabnya, Momonyan ia cap sebagai kucing rumah. Haram hukumnya keluar rumah. Banyak kucing liar bergerilya, kadang pula kucing tetangga yang dilepas ke jalan dan akan pulang ketika lapar. Dunia terlalu jahat untuk para perawan. Kemungkinan pregnant by accident sangatlah besar. Kalau tidak salah, Koganei pun pernah bercerita salah satu kucingnya pernah dihamili kucing abu-abu milik Nijimura, si Hainyan.

Berkatnya, Momonyan dikurungnya di dalam rumah. Tidak boleh dilupakan dengan yang namanya menutup segala akses keluar masuk, seberapa pun kecilnya celah tersebut. Ingat, kucing itu lentur.

Tetapi kisah tidak berjalan mulus. Usia Momonyan belum genap setahun ketika itu.

Selepas mencuci perlengkapan makan malam, Kuroko biasa mengistirahatkan diri di depan televisi ditemani kucing tersayang. Seringnya hewan merah muda tersebut melingkar di atas paha Kuroko, tidur sembari mendengkur pelan karena keenakan dibelai. Tetapi tidak dengan malam itu. Ia melingkar di bawah kaki Kuroko, merebahkan tubuh yang bila diperhatikan … terlihat agak gemuk. Bingung menyapa.

"Apakah karena kebanyakan dikasih makan?"

Diangkatnya Momonyan ke atas pangkuan. Si kucing hanya memandang sekilas sebelum bersiap kembali ke atas lantai. Namun sang pemilik menahannya. Dirabanya perut Momonyan dengan pelan, sembari memerhatikan tanda-tanda ketidaklaziman. Terlalu aneh bila dikatakan kegemukan mengingat keempat kaki masih jenjang menggemaskan. Dirabanya pula puting susu yang berjumlah 8.

Di sinilah Kuroko merasa keanehan itu.

"Puting susu Momonyan kenapa membesar begini?"

.

.

"Oh … ini sih hamil. Selamat Kuroko, kamu akan menjadi ayah sebentar lagi."

Koganei jelas adalah seseorang yang diutus bukan hanya untuk memberi hadiah menggemaskan, tetapi juga kabar mengejutkan.

.

.

Seharusnya hanya akan ada Kuroko dan Momonyan dalam rumah bertingkat satu yang sengaja dibelikan orang tua Kuroko untuk putra semata wayang mereka. Tetapi … hanya berselang satu bulan semenjak meminta informasi mengenai tanda-tanda tak wajar kucingnya, Momonyan melahirkan.

Siapa ayah mereka? Kapan kejadiannya? Dimana mereka melakukannya? Bagaimana bisa Momonyan kebablasan padahal ia selalu dikurung? Dan kenapa harus Momonyan? Kuroko memang pengiritan, tetapi tidak mungkin ia membawa Momonyan ke dokter hewan untuk meminta jasa pengguguran, 'kan.

Dan, pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut masih menggelayuti pikiran pemilik surai aquamarine tersebut sembari menemani Momonyan mengedan mengeluarkan anak-anaknya di dapur, tepatnya di kolong wastafel cuci piring.

Prosesnya cepat dan sukses membuat Kuroko nyaris menitikkan air mata. Walau hanya mengelus kepala merah mudanya pelan dan merapalkan doa-doa agar induk dan anak selamat, rasa haru sekaligus bangga menghampiri lubuk hati.

"Meow." Momonyan menyapa pelan, memamerkan mata berpupil besarnya kepada sang majikan. Dia seperti meminta support Kuroko yang tentu saja ia berikan dengan sepenuh hati.

Menggenggam erat kaki depan sebelah kanan Momonyan, Kuroko berujar, "Iya, ayo Momonyan. Atur napasmu. Kamu pasti bisa."

Sesuatu yang tertutup selaput lendir keluar dari antara kaki belakangnya. Satu ekor lahir dengan selamat.

Tak perlu tunggu lama hingga keluarga Kuroko Tetsuya, dari yang hanya bertemankan Momonyan kini bertambah 5 ekor.

Si kuning: Kinyan.  
Si hijau: Midonyan.  
Si biru dongker: Aonyan.  
Si ungu: Muranyan.  
Serta yang terakhir lahir, si merah: Akanyan.

Semua jelas lucu. Namun…

Hah…. Kuroko harus pintar mengatur pengeluaran.

Dan yang jelas: wahai sang ayah di luar sana, bersiaplah mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu pada kucingku.

"Meow~"

* * *

**Pojok CN**: tadinya mau dipending bikin ini, tapi terima kasih pada buku terbaru Bang Dika yg Koala Kumal. Di sana ada bab berjudul Kucing Story yg sukses jadi moodbooster aku ngemaso bikin ini.  
Makasih sudah mampir, maaf atas segala error, dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Feedback, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko mencoba menerka-nerka. Apakah kelakuan kucing di minggu atau bulan-bulan ke depan bisa dilihat dari cara mereka menyusu? Ah … jujur ia tidak tega melihat Momonyan menyusui kelima anaknya yang … begitulah: warna warni. Seakan tidak peduli bentuk perut sang emak kucing yang menggundal-gandul bekas mengangkut kelimanya selama kurang lebih dua bulan serta nenen yang menggelayut turun karena terus dikenyot, anak-anak yang kini akan menginjak usia 3 minggu terus memijit payudara dan memerah susu si merah muda.

Momonyan berbaring pasrah dengan mata membuka lebar, entah hendak mengutarakann apa. Dia hanya membuka lebar-lebar dada serta perut untuk kelima buah hati, memberi asupan gizi. Kucing pertama Kuroko ini ternyata tipe sayang anak manjain anak. Ada 1 waktu ketika sang majikan memberikan makanan basah rasa ayam di sebuah piring khusus. Baru juga memasukkan kembali kaleng makanan ke dalam kulkas dan menutup pintunya, Momonyan sudah raib dari pandangan.

Kemanakah si kucing betina itu? Ditelurusi, ekor sikat kamar mandinya melambai-lambai nampak menuju ruang keluarga, di mana memang telah Kuroko sediakan keranjang tempat keenamnya bobo bareng. Momonyan berjalan anggun menuju 'rumahnya', membawa piring masih berisi makanan dengan moncongnya, untuk ia bagikan pada anak-anaknya tercinta.

Ah~ so sweet.

?

?

Batal so sweet karena anak-anaknya terlalu bengal untuk menyadari cinta sang mama. Koganei pernah mengatakan usia 3 mingguan anak-anak kucing sudah memiliki nafsu makan, tapi sepertinya belum berlaku pada kelima anak kucing di hadapannya ini. Piring bawaan Momonyan tak digubris, terbalik begitu saja di tengah keranjang karena diinjak si ungu, Muranyan. Satu persatu justru mengerubungi kaki Momonyan, mengeong dan mengangkat kelapa tinggi-tinggi. Tentu saja, berebut puting dan meminta jatah susu.

Momonyan berkedip cantik sekali pada Kuroko, seakan mengatakan "Tetsu-kun, piringnya tolong singkirkan, aku jadi enggak bisa netekin anak-anak".

Piring diambil si majikan dan pemandangan lima versus satu kembali terjadi. Setelah menjilati kepala anak manapun yang dapat diraih lidah kasarnya, Momonyan akan berputar di dalam keranjang untuk mencari posisi paling wenak lalu berbaring miring. Menyerahkan sepenuh hati tubuhnya demi para jagoan kecil.

"Meoow…"

**.**

**KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kisah Kucing ch.2 © cnbdg1004150230**

**Warn: kucing, kucing, dan kucing**

**.**

1 - Kinyan: si kuning terbuli.

Kuroko ingat anak inilah yang pertama _ngeberojol_. Dia berisik, hobinya menggeong sampai kayak-kayaknya pita suara bakalan putus dan laparan. Rambutnya yang gimbal menyerupai Momonyan berantakan tak beraturan, apalagi bila sudah dijilati sang mama, basahnya membuat siapa pun akan iba. Namun menjadi si tertua, bukan berarti menjadi yang paling dihormati. Justru sebaliknya, Kinyan adalah bahan bulian, setidaknya itu yang Kuroko tangkap. Kinyan itu nyaris selalu tidak kedapatan jatah nenen. Dia ditendang, ditinju, disingkirkan dari kumpul nyusu. Dia mengeong kelaparan, berpindah mulai dari dada Momonyan, pindah ke perut, bahkan hingga menyelusup melalui antara dua kaki belakang ibunya. Gagal melulu. Dia pasti ditendang oleh salah satu saudaranya. Sudah dapat puting susu, selalu ada yang mendorong pergi. Kasihan. Ujung-ujungnya, juga berlandaskan keberisikan eongan cemprengnya, Kuroko akan turut andil dalam mempertemukan mulut kecil Kinyan ke gundukan kecil pemancar ASI.

2 – Midonyan: si hijau kalem

Midonyan jelas oposit dari Kinyan. Selain dari 'nyaris tidak pernah mengeong', si hijau yang memiliki spot putih di kedua matanya serta berambut tak selebat Momonyan ini pun selalu saja mendapat jatah susu tanpa perlu bersusah. Momonyan rebahan, Midonyan pasti anteng segera dengan puting di depan mulut. Kenyot kenyot dan kenyot, tidak ada gangguan. Dapat dikatakan Midonyan adalah anak paling beruntung. Tetapi tidak dengan ekornya. Ekornya pernah terjepit sela-sela keranjang dan Midonyan menangis seharian walau sudah lepas.

3 – Aonyan: si biru preman.

Di antara kelima anak-anak Momonyan, Aonyan yang memiliki rambut terpendek alias rambut tipis kecuali di bagian kepala. Istilahnya mohawk, walau Kuroko lebih suka menyebutnya kepala ayam. Berwarna biru dongker dan mata sipit mengerikan. Di kalangan para fashionista, Aonyan diyakini bakal menjadi kucing keren dambaan betina. Itupun bila tak menilai perangainya. Aonyan, si dongker yang lagak-lagaknya mendapat gen paling banyak dari si ayah yang entah siapa itu, adalah si pembuli utama Kinyan. Dia paling hobi meninju muka lucu saudara kuningnya, mengklaim nenen yang sudah lebih dulu Kinyan kenyot. Kuroko yakin, ia akan mendapat banyak 'bencana' dari si jarang mengeong banyak tingkah ini.

4 – Muranyan: si ungu bongsor.

Tidak banyak kelakuan aneh-aneh, tidak membuat membuat gerakan berlebih, hanya menyusu dan bobo kerjanya. Dengan kata lain, si ungu yang mengenakan kaos kaki hitam di kaki kiri belakangnya ini adalah tipe pemalas. Ketika yang lain kadang coba-coba memanjat keranjang, Muranyan memilih bobo, melingkarkan tubuh yang memang sedikit lebih besar dibanding keempat saudaranya dengan anteng sembari memeluk ekor lebatnya. Baru ketika Momonyan memasuki keranjang, dia akan gelagapan membuka mata, mengeong sekali-dua kali, ambil tempat dan klaim nenen, lalu _slurp_.

5 – Akanyan: si merah mungil.

Akanyan dapat dipastikan adalah jiplakan sempurna sang mama. Kelebatan rambut, bentuk mata, panjang ekor. Hanya iris mata serta warna rambutnya yang berbeda. Si bungsu yang dapat dipastikan bertubuh paling kecil ini adalah terberuntung kedua setelah Midonyan perihal susu-menyusu. Sebab ia memiliki Muranyan sebagai si penjaga. Tubuh gempal saudara ungunya tersebut selalu mudah untuk Akanyan susupi. Dia akan menyelusup melalui sela di bawah tubuh gempal Muranyan lalu mengenyot nenen yang sepertinya sengaja Muranyan 'tag' demi si bungsu. Sayang, Akanyan sama bengalnya seperti Aonyan dalam dunia pembulian Kinyan.

.

Tingkah warna-warni jelas tidak mengurangi cinta Momonyan. Termasuk sayang Kuroko sebagai sang majikan pada keenamnya. Pemuda surai langit selalu menyisakan waktu untuk mengelus masing-masing dengan sayang, kadang dipangku di atas pahanya sambil menyaksikan tayangan malam, walau sering kali berakhir dengan Momonyan memanjat dan menggendong balik anak-anaknya kembali ke dalam kandang. Ah~ mama posesif.

Well, usia baru tiga minggu, masih mungil dan lucu-lucunya apalagi untuk difoto dan disebar ke media sosial. Tetapi, cerita tidak melulu manis, apalagi bila mereka telah mengenal yang namanya memanjat keluar keranjang, makan, buang air, lompat meja acak-acak taplak, dan ikut bobo di atas kasur.

Momonyan selalu memiliki tempat strategis untuk beristirahat di kamar Kuroko: atas karpet. Sedang yang lain? Menempel pada sang majikan.

Kinyan di area leher, kadang bertingkah seperti syal dengan melingkarinya. Akanyan dan Muranyan berpelukan lucu di atas dada. Lalu Aonyan berpose tidur aneh-aneh di atas perut. Dan terakhir Midonyan yang memilih mengganggu area ketiak.

Rasanya … pegal, berat, dan gerah.

Berharap saja tidak ada yang kegencet, ya.

* * *

**Pojok CN****: **hm… ada ga sih di antara temen2 yang membayangkan kucing2 di sini sebagai manusia-kucing? Soalnya aku mendadak membayangkan adegan keambiguan nih, lol. Makasih sudah mampir dan sampai jumpa di CN's diary of cats selanjutnya XD


End file.
